My Life with the PossibleStoppable Duo
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: The final part in the trilogy. Monique tells us what its like watching Kim and Ron's relationship and what she finally did to get them together


A/n: Howdy! Well, here we are at the final part the trilogy. Sorry this one took so long to get up but it was harder to write than the other two. I had to keep re-writing the end. It kept coming out too cheesy and I don't do cheesy. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews!

One quick note:

DrummondType2: Great suggestion! I'd already started w/ Monique when I read your review but now that you mentioned Shego I just might have to write a fourth part from her POV since I love Shego so much…

My Life with the Possible/Stoppable Duo 

            Hi, my name's Monique. You probably don't know me but I'm a good friend of teen hero Kim Possible. I'm really not into the whole save-the-world-fight-evil thing. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just go for activities with very little likelihood of me winding up in the emergency room. Aside from that, though, Kim and I have a lot in common, like our love of Club Banana, and we always have fun together doing "girl stuff." 

As close as Kim and I are though, I know we'll never been as close as she and Ron are. I mean, they're so close you couldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Even though Kim complains about Ron now and then, I know Ron means the world to her and she would give her life for him (and almost has, on several occasions). Never before have I ever seen two people more dedicated to each other….or more in love.

That's right, I said "love". From the first day I met them I had a suspicion that they harbored deeper feelings for each other than they let on. Every once in awhile I'd get a glimpse of it: an extra-long hug, a slow dance or Ron's arm around Kim's shoulders in the movies. It was never a lot but just enough to make me realize what was really going on. 

All suspicions were confirmed, however, a couple months ago after Josh Mankey dumped Kim. Since then, Kim has been acting differently around Ron. It wasn't a drastic change, but it certainly was different. I started to notice things like Kim staring dreamily at Ron during class and then blushing a deep crimson when I mentioned it to her. It wasn't just Kim, though, it was Ron too. He'd blush when Kim sat close to him or smiled at him. At first it was cute and I thought they'd figure it out sooner or later but months went by and nothing changed. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and three days ago, I did something about it. This is how it went down… 

I cornered Kim at her locker after school as she putting her books away. "What up, Monique?" She greeted me. 

"Kim, we need to talk. Now." I replied.

"Love to, but I'm supposed to meet Ron at Bueno Nacho."

"Oh, we'll meet him there, alright but on the way, we talk."

We started out of the school and Kim began, "So, what…"

I cut her off. "Kim, I can't take it any more. Everyday I watch you and Ron and wonder how two people could be so clueless about what's going on between them. I mean, if I was to make it anymore obvious I'd have to paint it on a fifty foot billboard!"

Kim looked at me like I was crazy. "Monique, what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, girl. The way you look at him, the way you blush when he smiles at you…you're in love with you're best friend."

"I…I…you…well…" Kim looked down at her sneakers and muttered, "You're right."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'You're right.'" She looked over at me. "I'm in love with Ron. What do want me to do about it?"

            "Tell him."

            "Tell him?!?"

            "Yes."

            "No."

            "Why?"

            "Because…I…I can't."

            "What happened to Kim Possible: she can do anything?"

            "I hardly think that applies here, Monique."

            "You're just scared."

            "I AM NOT! I'm not scared of anything."

            "Mmm-hmm. You're scared."

            "So not!"

            "Then prove it. Tell him. Right now. Bueno Nacho."

            "You...I…Grrr…FINE!" Kim sighed, clearly defeated. "I'll do it. Are you happy now?"

            "I will be when you through with it."

            We reached Bueno Nacho and found Ron waiting outside. "Hey, KP! Hey, Monique!" He greeted us. 

            "Hey…hey…Ron," Kim muttered, looking at her sneakers again. 

            I jumped in. "Ron, Kim has something she needs to tell you. C'mon."

            I led them away from all the people and sat down on a bench with Rufus next to me to watch the scene unfold. 

            Kim gulped, took a deep breath, and looked up at Ron. "Ron…I…uh…I really don't know how to say this…"

            Ron put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Kim, relax. You know you can tell me anything."

            "Right…ok…Ron, you and I…we've been best friends since…well…forever…but lately, I think things have changes between us….what I'm trying to say is…" Kim took another deep breath. "Ron, I love you."

            Ron's face broke into a huge grin and he pulled her into a hug. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

            Kim pulled back. "Really?"

            "You bet. I love you too, Kim."

            Now it was Kim's turn to smiled as she hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. 

            After what seemed like forever, Ron let go of her saying, "C'mon, I'm buying you a chimmarito combo."

            "You're on." Kim said, slipping her hand into his. 

            I watched them walk inside, hand in hand, thinking to myself that I'd definitely done my good deed for the day…even if it did leave me alone with a hairless rodent….  

A/n: So, what'd y'all think? I know it was a little different than the first two but I think it needed to be. Reviews are welcome as always, just no flames. For those of you who are interested, I should have Ch. 5 of "Paranormal Circumstances" up in the next few days... Anyway, catch you crazy cats on the flip side!

~Mulder 


End file.
